marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Buck Bundy
Buck Bundy was the Bundys' cynical pet Briard dog and the first Bundy family pet, from around the time he was born in until he died in 1995 in season 10's Requiem For A Dead Briard. Buck often insulted his human masters (in the privacy of his own mind) for their own faults and their neglect of him, and had a large, insatiable sexual appetite. Despite being viewed as "stupid" by the family, he is shown to be cunning in episodes, such as Look Who's Barking, he tricks the female dog getting all of the attention into eating Al's cheesecake by claiming it to a present in order to not be sent to the pound. In this episode, he also mentions that he is capable of performing tricks but doesn't as he views them to be demeaning. He did not actually start to speak until season 4's'' Peggy Made a Little Lamb'' when Peggy begins wondering aloud about "Wheel of Fortune": Peggy: What channel is "Wheel of Fortune" on? Buck'': Uhh... it's seven, just like yesterday and the day before.'' Whenever he spoke, it was usually to express his disappointment about not being fed, the stupidity of the family or his desire to have sex with the neighborhood dogs (or, in one case, a pony in Rites of Passage), though being a dog, no one in the family knew what he was saying. He was usually found sitting on the Bundy couch, on the kitchen floor or by the staircase, wondering when was going to get some food. He was sometimes viewed as being a dumb and sometimes disloyal dog by Al, like when he buried Al's anniversary gift in the backyard or when he tore up Al's slippers; although he still loved him, like when he tried to prevent him from getting neutered in Buck Can Do It or when he was extremely concerned about Buck not eating and blames a pregnant Peg for it in Buck Has a Bellyache. In Psychic Avengers, Buck is turned into an actual human as part of the curse Madame Inga put on the Bundys. However, he ends up having to use the money they gave him to give to Madame Inga to get himself out of jail as no one told him that sniffing a human's behind in public was a crime. He was originally Bud's dog, but eventually became known as the family pet and everyone had to take care of him. Though it is worth noting that Kelly took Buck's death the hardest. After he died, Buck went to Animal Heaven, where he was ultimately judged, and reincarnated as Lucky Bundy as punishment. His death was written in to allow the dog who played him to retire due to old age and increasing difficulty in understanding his trainer's instructions. He was voiced by Kevin Curran, a producer and staff writer for the show, who also portrayed the human form of Buck in Psychic Avengers. However, in a few episodes highlighting his role he was voiced by Cheech Marin in'' Look Who's Barking, Change For a Buck and Assault and Batteries. Appearances Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Bundys Category:Deceased Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Dogs